bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet-Postal
History The Jet Postal was founded due to large-scale communication being necessary in a city like Rapture. Consisting of several substations similar in function to post offices (the one in Neptune's Bounty being number two), the stations contained numerous pneumo tubes, lockers, an office, and shelves to place the messages or packages. Ryan Industries installed the Pneumo system in 1956, on the 10th anniversary of Rapture's founding.Plaque in the Administrative Offices of Inner Persephone: "THIS MAIL SYSTEM INSTALLED FOR RAPTURE'S 10TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION BY RYAN INDUSTRIES, GRANTING THE GIFT OF COMMUNICATION TO THE PEOPLE OF RAPTURE" Since the 1959 New Year's Eve Riots, the stations have fallen in disuse, since no citizen left needs to send a message to anyone. Pneumo tubes were the primary postal service in Rapture prior to the Civil War, and also delivered packaged food to different parts of the city. Many Pneumo tubes, such as the ones seen in Fort Frolic, were labeled with a serial number system similar to post office box numbering on the surface. This numbering system included letter abbreviations of the level of Rapture in which the tube was located. However, since the Civil War the pneumo tubes have become quite unreliable and useful only for short range message transport. This is due to the damage Splicers caused to the pneumatics controlling the air flow. Sending a message long range could send it anywhere in Rapture. BioShock Pneumo tubes are large, trashcan-like devices found around Rapture. Almost all of them are searchable containers. They are used in the storyline at various times to send items. Jack sent items to people and could receive items through the Pneumo system. Pneumo tubes occasionally contain high value items, and are definitely something to look into every time they are available. BioShock 2 The Pneumo delivery system is prominent in BioShock 2, and several stations are present in different parts of the city, equivalent to post offices for each district. One Pneumo tube station is encountered in the Atlantic Express workshop, where Subject Delta finds the Telekinesis Plasmid and can test it on the cans of food that are shot out of the broken pneumatic pipes. A larger station can also be seen in the lobby of The Sinclair Deluxe in Pauper's Drop. This station was installed to provide mail delivery for all the residents of the hotel. Gallery File:Jet-Postal Tubes.png|The Jet-Postal Pneumo Tube station in Neptune's Bounty. File:Telekinesis gift.png|A station with broken tubes in the Atlantic Express workshops. Trivia *Pneumo tubes are based on their real life counterparts, the Pneumatic tubes.Pneumatic tubes on Wikipedia. *As discussed and shown in the Deco Devolution Artbook, early on in BioShock 2's development, the game designers planned for Pneumo Tubes to be part of a network of bartering with unspliced characters. The player would enter a improvised sealed box with a TV, improvised radio, and Pneumo in it, and Delta would contact an unspliced items dealer, and thus deal with him/her. As the game developed further this concept was dropped. References fr:Jet Postal Category:Businesses Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:BioShock Locations Category:BioShock 2 Locations